Une Histoire D'Amour
by Wynteraeon
Summary: Sake oneshot. What happens when our true feelings come out to play?


Hey guys! Win here with a new oneshot that I started ages ago. I was feeling sad when I first started writing it and finished it when I was happier. So if it seems odd, well, that's why. I really hope you all like it! Let me know if you do. I'm working on another story at the moment, but it won't be finished for a while. And can anyone guess what the title means? It has to be exact. Shouldn't be hard...The first person who guesses correctly, well, maybe I'll give you a little sneak peak of my next story... :) Maybe...

Disclaimer: The nouns, proper nouns and whatnot belong to Terri Farley. I simply made the puppets dance to another tune.

---

Love. A word spoken so often, said so carelessly that it no longer carried the amazing meaning that it started with. Yet _she_ knew what it meant. _She_ felt it every day, every time she saw his face, heard his voice or felt his touch. If only…oh, if only those feelings were reciprocated.

She lowered her auburn head to her arm and the tears traced down her tanned cheek quietly. He didn't even know that every time she saw him, her heart beat a little bit faster and yet broke at the same time. He didn't know she loved him with everything in her, but that she kept it a secret; quietly carried in the broken recesses of her heart. He treated her like he always had, like the little girl she had once been….like the _brat_ he always called her. He would tousle her hair, jostle her shoulder, tease her like he always had. Every brotherly gesture he made to her was a knife in her already bleeding heart.

Jake. The name…_his_ name, sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach dance like a leaf in fall, spiralling downward as her love spilled out, then plummeted as she remembered reality. The reality that he didn't love her. That he probably never would. That she was just the little girl she always had been…

_Cowgirl up_. The long-remembered words floated back to haunt her. She swiped her arm across her eyes, drying her tears. She would survive another day without him. She would be fine….she had to be.

---

18 year old Samantha Forster slowly, almost regally, descended the stairs in her family's creaky old farmhouse. The smell of her gram's cooking wafted through the air, tantalizingly, compelling her feet to move toward the homey kitchen. Through the open doorway, she could see Grace Forster, still beautiful and energetic in her old age, her silvery-gray hair pulled back in its usual tidy bun; calico dress, slightly faded, but pressed neatly. She was rolling dough and punching it down, roll, punch, roll, punch. The monotonous actions mesmerized the young woman until a loud squeal interrupted her fascination. Turning her petite head, long auburn hair swirling around her face, she was suddenly hit by a small cannon-ball with arms, legs and a Batman t-shirt.

"Cody!" Her 4-year old brother's name burst forth from her lips like an expletive. "What are you doing?" She scrambled to her feet gracefully, pulling the small boy up with her.

"Sorry, Sambo!" His brown eyes glittered playfully. His small, tanned face was streaked with dirt and his Batman shirt was stained beyond repair. "Me and Jake was playin'!"

Sam's heart stopped for a second then began beating at twice its normal speed.

"Jake's here?" Her voice trembled slightly and she berated herself for her weakness.

The tawny-haired little boy nodded, his eyes glancing around for an escape from talking to his big sister as with any child when they are involved in an amusing game.

"Yup, we're playing tag."

"A more violent version I'm sure." Brynna, Sam's red-headed stepmother, entered from the living room, smiling good-naturedly. As opposite to Cinderella's and Snow White's stepmother as you could get, the gentle woman had a kind nature and the thought of her trying to poison _anyone_ with an apple was unimaginable. "With Jake, all gentle games usually end up in an all-out-brawl." Laughingly, she shook her red braid and picked up the youngest Forster. She motioned for Sam to follow and headed outside. Hesitant, Sam debated over whether it was worth it. Going outside meant seeing Jake; seeing Jake was bad…but also good…no Sam! It was bad. She was staying inside. Of course, then everyone would know something wasn't right. It was probably more advisable to go outside, suffer watching her love and avoid the questions that were sure to follow if she acted strangely.

Sighing softly, Sam dragged her feet as she made her way outside, no longer regal, but beaten down and melancholy. The sun outside was blinding on her light blue-grey eyes. Using one hand, she shielded her face from the harsh rays and watched her family go about their daily business. Her father and the three ranch hands, Dallas, Ross and Pepper were in the corral saddling up to go into the pastures, searching for the cattle. The oldest male Forster had not changed much, save for the shower of gray sprinkled around his temples and the crow's feet by his shadowed brown eyes. His stature was looking more and more like that of Dallas each day; bowed legs and a hunched back from many years of riding. Dallas, on other hand, had aged progressively. His tanned face was lined with age and his once grey-peppered hair was now completely snowy white. His weather-beaten hands were gnarled with age and the onset of arthritis, but despite his age, the older man was still an exceptional foreman. In contrast to the two older men were the younger ranch hands. Ross was still the quiet giant with gentle hands and a soft spoken word. Pepper was his complete opposite as the jovial, red-headed tornado of energy with a word for everything.

And finally her eyes rested on the object of her despondence. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. At 6 feet 3 inches, Jake was almost rivalling Ross for height. His midnight blue-black hair had been cut short during college and remained that way, lightly brushing the collar of his worn brown shirt. Well-built and muscled, he looked every bit the strong and silent rancher that he was. But not as silent as he had been. His years at college had loosened him up and in place of a shy, young boy, stood a confident, almost cocky, handsome man. Even now, he was laughing at something Wyatt had said, his stance carefree and his white teeth showing through his smile in his dark face. He shook his head at the humour of the situation and then turned. Sam started as he faced her direction. His eyes lit up as he saw her.

Yeah, saw her as the tiny, annoying girl next door.

Squaring her shoulders and placing a smile on her face, Sam followed her step-mother and younger brother over to where the River Bend Ranch workers stood, avoiding Jake's glance. Cody let out a mock growl, pawed his left foot on the dusty ground and charged. Jake staggered slightly as the youngest Forster collided with his mid-section.

"Jeez kid, you pack quite a punch!" Was all he said as he grabbed Cody with one arm and swung him around. The boy laughed joyously as his hero dangled him upside down.

"C'mon, Jake. Get tacked up, we're going to leave soon. You coming, Sam?" Wyatt turned to his young daughter. Sam looked up startled.

"What?"

Jake laughed at her surprise and Sam felt anger grow in her at the injustice at the situation. _How dare he laugh at me!_

"Sure I'm coming, let me get Tempest." She whirled on her heel and marched to the barn unaware that someone was following her.

"Woah, wait up there, Brat."

She stiffened at his voice, the soothing deepness of it. Fixing a fake smile on her face, she spun around.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just coming to help you tack up. What's wrong with that?" His charming smile made her knees weak and her stomach twisted into the proverbial knot.

"Uh, Jake I don't think I need help. I've been tacking up horses since I was born. I think I know how by now." She hadn't meant to rhyme her words, nor had she meant it to come out as snappy as it did. He held up his hands defensively.

"Just wanting to help, Angel. Calm down." His beautiful face hadn't lost that fascinatingly smug smile as he backed out of the barn and his new, _glorious_ nickname for her made her want to sigh like a love-sick puppy. Sam had to grab on to the side of the barn to steady herself. Slivers cut into her hands as slid her delicate hand along the wood. Why couldn't she just act normally around him? Why couldn't she smile, flirt and make his head spin around like other girls could? What would it matter anyways? He would never see her like that. There was no point in even hoping; she'd waited for so long as it was. Why wait longer? The thought made her so angry, but she pushed down the bubbling fury. It wasn't his fault he didn't love her, and it wasn't her fault she loved him. It was just the way things were. And always would be.

She turned away from her thoughts about the dark, handsome cowboy and towards her velvety black mare who was snorting impatiently with the anticipation of a well-deserved ride.

----

The troop started out towards the sun-kissed land. Clouds drifted monotonously through the sky plunging the party into darkness and then suddenly into extreme brilliant light as the sun reappeared, showing its fiery flames. They approached a path in between two cliffs, wide enough for only two riders at a time. It was a long, winding trail that took much concentration to decipher. Wyatt rode at the front of the group with his grey, old foreman at his side. Talking in hushed tones about directions and staring at the brown-grey walls of the rocky chasm, the two older men seemed oblivious to the vociferous cowboy and his tacit partner. Pepper laughed and talked, his ginger head tilting this way and that, his hat dangling from its braided string. Ross listened noiselessly, his hands gentle on the reigns and with an occasional nod of his russet Stetson to indicate he was still listening. Jake and Sam followed in the dusty wake of their companions silently. Jake had long since given up trying to get the auburn-haired beauty to talk. It was obvious that he was the problem; she didn't want anything to do with him, because every time one of the other cowboys talked to her she was all smiles and laughter. Jake couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. He hadn't teased her…much. No more than usual, at least, and they hadn't fought recently. He frowned and rolled his neck, his midnight black hair brushing against his neck. Thinking of his own hair made him look at his neighbour. She seemed oblivious to him; instead she stared out at the dismal walls that blocked the view of the sun-lit desert. Her long, silky red hair spilled out from her tan Stetson. He knew it was silky because he'd accidentally brushed it one time, a long time ago. He could still remember it; the satiny feeling of his fingers brushing through the auburn veil. Fiery blue-grey eyes were set in a petite porcelain face with high cheekbones, a button nose and perfectly sculpted lips…perfectly kissable…

Jake pushed himself up in his saddle, shocked at the direction his thoughts had taken. What was wrong with him? All of a sudden he was acting like a love-sick teenager. She was his friend, his best friend; had been like a sister more often then not. At least she _had been_…Now everything was different; why did things have to be different? And yet, he knew it was for the best, because there was nothing greater than love. And he knew it, too. Nothing was greater than the sweetest, purest form of that amazing feeling; knowing that the only one for you was yours and that you could grow old with them, spend every day with them. Sure, he loved her; he'd just admitted it to himself, but it seemed that she loathed him. She could barely talk to him all of a sudden. How was he supposed to get her to fall in love with him? He pursed his lips, deep in thought, almost missing Wyatt signalling them from up ahead at the junction of a three pronged fork in the path.

"Jake, Sam, you two go down the right passage. Ross and Pepper will go down the middle one. Dallas and I will take the left. If you find any cattle, just take them back to the ranch directly. We'll meet up there."

All was silent as the ranchers separated and each group rode down their particular valleys. Then the sounds of Pepper's contagious laugh rang out amongst the stony walls and the different duos went back to their own conversations, or lack thereof in Jake and Sam's case.

Jake decided to be adventurous and took the initiative to attempt a conversation with his silent partner.

"So…what's new with you?" _My, what intellect_, he chided himself. Sam didn't even glance in his direction as she muttered a short, "Nothing."

Well, it wasn't much, but at least she had answered. That was progress from the complete silence of before. Jake decided to keep pushing.

"How's training Tempest going?" When he'd returned from college, Jake had anticipated returning to his old roles as mentor and teacher to the young Forster girl. He'd assumed he would help her train her head-strong midnight filly: boy, had he been wrong! Those first few days she had acted strangely: staring at him as if she'd never seen him before. He'd gone back to his old ways and his old treatment of her; teasing her, mocking and laughing at her. The way they'd always been, not mean, simply…friendly. This had seemed to enrage her all the more and soon she was ignoring and avoiding him constantly. Jake took slight offense of this and reciprocated the actions by evading her for a while, but he soon found himself thinking about her constantly, following her moves when he was around her and even dreaming of her…of them, happy and together. He couldn't shake the thought of kissing her and he'd finally realized that he'd fallen in love somewhere along the way. And while he'd fallen, she'd stepped back and away from him. He hadn't known what to do and so he simply ignored his feelings and continued his old path. Nothing good had come of it and Jake was beginning to believe he would never be able to call this girl his.

"Look Jake, lets just get this done and over with so we can leave, okay? We don't need to waste time by chattering away." She rolled her eyes and shook her auburn head slightly. Jake felt a tinge of anger creep up his spine. _Chatter?_ He had been trying to be polite and she treated him like a juvenile whilst she was acting like a sulky…brat. He held his temper in check and kept his voice calm.

"Hardly ain't chatter when I'm the only one talking'." He kept his eyes on the dirt path straight ahead. She glared at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. _Is that sadness? _

"The only one talking? I just said something, didn't I.? Geez, Jake, you'd think you never even listened to me…oh wait, you never do. Well, I won't…"

"Why are you mad at me?" He broke in, unable to listen anymore. Her mouth opened and closed, a fish gasping for the refreshing air instead of the stale atmosphere it was breathing. And then another emotion flew across her face; guilt.

_Ah ha_, Jake thought, _gotcha_. Maybe now he would be able to find the answers in this stark desert with the sandy coloured rock walls still surrounding them.

Sam quickly averted her eyes and her gloved fingers fidgeted with Tempest's silky black mane. "I'm not mad, why would you think that?" Her voice was slightly breathless and hurried: a sure sign of a lie.

"You're lying." He told it as it was.

She glanced at him without thinking, anger clearly written all over here delicate face. "_I'm_ lying? Who cares what I do, Jake, I l…" She broke off for a second time, but this time it wasn't Jake who interrupted her. She stared ahead, her lips illegibly still forming the next word she'd intended to say. Jake felt his pulse race. Love? Live? Look? Why wasn't she saying anything? He noticed then that she wasn't just randomly staring; she was looking at something. He turned and realized she'd seen the cattle before he had. The red-and-white patched calf and heifer were gazing at the two riders with lazy eyes, mouths chewing slowly, unworried by the appearance of them.

Jake's eyes suddenly noticed irregularities in the dirt in front of the two horses and their riders. There were leaves and sticks in the middle of a dirt path. That wasn't normal. He dismounted so he could examine it closely and realized Sam had followed suit and was on the ground almost before he was. She, however, had not seen the patch of leaves and dried wood and walk towards the only object of her attention; the cattle.

"Sam…" Jake started to warn her; still unsure of what it was that she was stepping towards.

"Shhh, Jake. Don't scare them." Sam continued, walking softly.

"Sam, stop." Jake started towards her, getting desperate as she was so close to the pile of leaves.

"Jake, you stop. They're just cows, they're not going to hurt me and I'm not going to mess up." Her voice was laced with irritation and a tinge of something else. Maybe disappointment? Jake didn't care right now. The young girl picked her foot up and stepped down gently onto the mound of debris. Nothing happened. Jake let out a sigh of relief as Sam stepped her second foot onto the heap. And then with a giant crack, she disappeared. The two cows spooked at the loud noise, their eyes no longer lazy, mouth's open with fear, they ran.

So did Jake. Towards the now gaping hole where the leaves had been. He knelt down at the edge and peered down nervously.

"Sam, Sam!" He called worriedly. He saw her lying on her side, curled up in a ball about 15 feet straight down a rather large hole. The dirt sides were crumbling from the fall and the remaining sticks stuck out of the sides, still holding some leaves up as a decoy. "Sam, its okay. I'll get you out, I promise." Jake quickly moved back towards Witch who was still standing ground-tied where he had left her, not but two minutes ago. He grabbed the coiled up lasso that was permanently attached to his leather saddle and returned to the hole to find that Sam still hadn't moved. His breathing was shaky as he uncoiled the _riata_ and tossed one end down into the cavity below. It fell slightly short of the bottom, but if she jumped, Sam would be able to grab it just fine. If only she would get up.

_Get up, c'mon get up_! Jake's mind screamed. However, his voice was soft, almost calm. "Sam, get up. Sammy, come on. You have to get up now. Grab the rope. Sam, please. Get up." He could hear the panic growing in his in words and in the way his throat tightened. His arms felt shaky and his breath came quickly as his heartbeat quickened from his terror.

_She can't be dead. She can't. I can't lose her again. I love her! _Each thought bombarded his mind like a million A-bombs dropping. It was a far drop and it looked as if she'd landed on her back and then rolled. Well, if she could roll onto her side, then obviously her back wasn't broken and she was conscious…or had been. Jake convinced himself she was awake…she had to be.

"Sammy? Sweetie, get up. Grab that rope. Angel, get up. Now. You can't stay down there. I'm going to stay here for as long as it takes. Heck, I'll jump down there too if you don't get up right now." He kept his voice firm. He had to convey to her how important it was for her to stand up. But he was fast losing hope as the minutes went by and he pleaded with her to no avail. He finally smashed his fist into the dusty ground, anger and hopelessness firing through him.

"Sam, I'm not losing you again. I will not. I love you and you are getting up and you are going to get out of there." He began to look around for something to anchor the rope to so he could climb down. There was nothing except for the sheer cliff wall and the flat dirt around the hole. Feeling panicked, Jake had just decided to bring Witch over here and tie the rope to his saddle when he heard a small shuffling sound from the darkening abyss. His heart leapt.

"Sam, girl, you there? Sam, if you're awake…tell me some how. Move again or something." He strained his eyes in the shadows and saw slight movement at the bottom. Sam had moved her arm, it seemed. And maybe her leg too.

"Sam, Angel, can you get up?" He tightened his grip on the rope, an instinct to protect this girl. His girl.

---

Sam felt like she'd stepped in front of a bus and been hit by a moving building instead. Her legs throbbed and her arms tingled. At least she could feel them. She tried to open her eyelids and found them to be heavy as if someone had sewed her eyes shut. A voice from above…wait a minute…_a voice from above? Am I dead?_ She thought to herself. No, that was Jake's voice. His beautiful, gentle, hunky-deep voice…but it was strained and he sounded so afraid. _Why are you afraid?_ She wanted to ask him. Now he was saying things: telling her to get up. Why would she want to do that? She felt warmth surround her though as he called her "Angel," and "Sweetie." _Maybe he does care…._

He kept talking, pleading with her, but she just wanted to stay down there on the warm, soft ground and listen to his soothing voice, saying such sweet words. Suddenly she heard a muffled sound and then…

"Sam, I'm not losing you again…"

_He loves me. He loves me? He loves me!_ The realization made her heart stop and then begin to thump madly, like a rabbit running from a fox. He'd never shown it, had he? Maybe she'd been too blind…he was so hard to read sometimes. _Sometimes_? Who was she kidding? Most of the time. And now he told her.

_Leave it to Jake to tell me something like that when he thinks I'm dead_…Sam thought wryly. She shifted her leg slightly and stopped when a screaming pain was sent jolting down her thigh. The pain of it took her breath away and for a second her head swam. She grit her teeth as she heard Jake ask her to send him another sign, anticipating the imminent pain as soon as she complied. And she was right. This time she moved her arm as well as her leg and the pain came quickly before fading. He was telling her to stand up now. Could she? Maybe.

She moved her arm in front of her and noticed the agony had lessened. Putting some pressure on that appendage, she pulled her other arm under her and propped herself onto her knees. Her legs screamed the most, but she ignored it. _For Jake, anything_; she kept repeating to herself. _He loves me, he loves me_. The thoughts were all that kept her from giving up as the agony shot through her body again as she stood shakily. It didn't seem as if anything was broken; odd for a fall from that height. Finally, she was standing on her own and the pain had faded to a dull roar. She glanced up, noticing how her neck cried out as she did. But that didn't matter because once again Jake was talking.

"That's a good girl, Angel. That's good. Alright, now just grab the rope. I'm going to pull you up. Can you reach it? Can you jump to get it?"

The pain was still subsiding and Sam felt like she could move around easier now. She tried to reach the rope…and failed. It was slightly too high. She gave a little hop and her hand clenched around it, pulling it taught as Jake held tightly to the other side. Her toes struggled to keep her weight as the length of the rope did not allow her to stand fully on her feet. She pulled her legs up and braced them on the dirt wall of the trap she had fallen into. She ignored the ache in her body and instead pulled herself up slightly. It took too much effort and it was all she could do to hold on. She wrapped the lariat around her wrist; it bit into her soft flesh slightly. She felt herself suddenly elevated and realized Jake was pulling her up. It hurt her already throbbing arms to be pulled, but if she used her feet to against the dirt, it lessened the strain.

After what seemed an eternity she saw the edge of the hole and Jake's large hand grasped her wrist. He pulled her up closer and then, wrapping his arm around her waist, drew her free of the void. They both stumbled back a few steps and Sam allowed herself to relax against his broad chest, which was heaving from the exertion. He still had his arms wrapped around her and Sam realized he had lain his head on top of hers. _He loves me._ She smiled despite her aches and pains and nuzzled her face into his neck. _I love you._

Jake pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He could tell she was in pain, but she did not show it. Instead she was smiling softly; it seemed almost like she was glowing. All because he'd told her he loved her? How could three simple words be so effective? How could they be so freeing? He felt like flying now, despite his terror only minutes ago. And yet, he also felt extremely vulnerable, having told her his deepest secret. And she still had said nothing. He swallowed as he gazed into her eyes.

"Sam, I love you so much. I thought you were…" He couldn't finish his sentence, instead preferring to pull her tightly against him. He was surprised to hear her say something, but it was muffled by his shirt. He pushed her away softly and glanced down at her with a question in his eyes.

"I love you too. I always have." She said again, smiling and reaching up to gently brush her fingers against his cheek. Jake felt a smile grace his lips and his heart sped up. He felt so light….so happy…was it possible to be so happy? Yes, he decided, yes it was.

He pulled her face closer to his and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Gently, he kissed her, caressing her face softly as he did so, before one hand rested on the back of her head and the other cupped her cheek. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Jake laid his forehead against hers and Sam rubbed her nose to his. She couldn't imagine being happier; she didn't even feel the bruises or sprains from her fall. She had been so wrong. He had not thought of her as an annoying child. How could she have thought that? How could she have mistaken this perfect, unmatchable love for animosity or sibling affection?

He continued to whisper the three words she had longed to hear for so long as he nuzzled the side of her face; as they kissed again.

"Woah…" The couple glanced up at the interruption. Ross and Pepper stared at the two in utter amazement, their jaws dropping almost to the ground. Ross' mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to form sound and found that he couldn't. Pepper had no such trouble.

"What are you two doing? Jake, what the heck are you doing?" His confusion turned to concern for his tall, Shoshone friend as he remembered that their boss was the father of the girl Jake was kissing. He noticed the two lovers smiled before Jake glanced back up at Pepper.

"Oh, I was just telling her…" The tall cowboy trailed off with a sly grin.

"Telling her what?"

"About a story….a love story."


End file.
